Heroes and Thieves
by corahaale
Summary: Ah, high school. A place known as the Devil's Hellhole. It's enough of a problem that Genevieve Hart is moving in with her brother after the death of her parents, but starting over at a new high school (named Beacon Hills)? That's just wrong. However, there's something mysterious going on around here, and you can bet she's going to get to the bottom of it. Eventual Jackson/OC.


**Hola muchachos! Welcome to my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic with an OC storyline! This is also my return to writing fanfiction, so I do hope you all will enjoy my writing. The pairings in this story will most certainly be Scallison (of course), Sterek (slow burn for sure), a little unrequited Sterica in the beginning, Jydia (for now at least), and of course, my OC and Jackson. Some other pairings will be mentioned later on as well.**

 **Also wanted to mention that I was heavily inspired by It Belongs In A Museum's story 'Black Water' (which is so amazing, you really need to read it), and so some of my story might be similar with what she wrote, but most of the things mentioned in here will be all me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Wolf' (I wish), nor do I own 'On the Ride' by Aly and AJ.**

* * *

 _Life has moments hard to describe,_

 _Feeling great and feeling alive_

 _Never coming down from this_

 _Mountain we're on_

A small, pale hand shot out from under white, ruffled covers and grabbed the iPhone that was playing Aly & AJ as the ringtone.

Clicking 'answer' with a thumb, a rumpled head of wavy, brunette hair popped out and put the iPhone to her ear. "Hello?" it murmured sleepily.

"Morning baby sis!" a cheerful voice chirped. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Is that a trick question?" mumbled Genevieve Hart while sitting up in her bed. "I'm going to be at a new school, with unfamiliar new people and no friends at all! No, I'm not excited."

"Oh come on baby sis!" her older sister, Hazel, patronized. "It won't be that bad. Besides, the 'friends' thing isn't necessarily true since you have Erica to help you out."

"Easy for you to say," the younger Hart mumbled. "You don't have a problem with this kind of stuff." Hazel had just begun her sophomore year at Julliard studying dancing, and she already had a lot of new friends thanks in part to her outgoing personality.

Gen, however, wasn't anything like her sister. She was a lot more blunt when it came to meeting new people, and her sarcastic nature oftentimes rubbed them off the wrong way.

"And yes I know I have Erica, but that's still only one friend for chiz's sake!"

"Alright, what happened to my fun-loving, spunky little sis?" asked Hazel, and Gen knew that she was worried about her behavior. "I know you normally hate first days, but you're crankier than normal and I don't understand how that is all possible unless… oh, right…"

"Figured it out, haven't you?" Gen muttered bitterly. On the first day of school last year, their parents had died in a car accident. They were on their way to a resort to celebrate their wedding anniversary when their car had collided head-on with a semi-truck. They didn't see it coming.

Gen could remember Hazel sobbing and their older brother, William, trying to stay strong for both of them while watching their parents' coffins sink down into the cold dirt of the Earth. She also remembered never crying a single tear during the ceremony. She had cried all of her tears the night before, and at the funeral, Gen had felt so empty she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to feel anything again.

After that, Will had begun the process of trying to gain custody of her since Hazel was considered a legal adult (she had still chosen to stay with her older brother). However, he had a bad history with the police concerning all the drunk driving hits he caused throughout his life. So, while Will was trying to prove he would be a good guardian with Hazel's help, Gen was sent to stay with a great-aunt who had already gotten sick of her sullen attitude and sarcastic quips.

In the end, the judge and jury had declared Will a fit enough guardian for his younger sister when Hazel had gotten a few of their friends to stand up for him in front of the court. As a result, Gen and all of her things were moved to the coast of California in a small town called Beacon Hills. She had to say goodbye to everything familiar to her: the house, her best friend, and her hometown of Quantico, Virginia, as a whole.

Gen hated feeling like a spoiled brat since she was so glad she was with her brother and sister and not some relative she didn't know at all, but she wished she didn't have to go all the way to California. She wanted to stay in Virginia, for god's sake!

"Baby sis, I know it's been hard on you now that it's been a year since… it happened, but it's been hard on me and Will too," Hazel's voice was soft with understanding. "I mean we were so busy trying to make sure Will got custody of you that we didn't have time to grieve properly together. I felt like I lost a part of myself after the funeral, and I wasn't going to let us lose you too."

A wave of shame washed over Gen. She hated acting like a spoiled brat when her siblings had fought tooth and nail for her. However, it made her love her sister and brother even more because it showed that they cared.

"I'm sorry Zel," she whispered. "Its just… it hurts so much, you know?"

"I do know, and it will continue to hurt," Hazel stated, going straight to the point. "But just remember, you will always have me and Will because we will always have your back."

A small smile lit up on Gen's face, which felt good because she hasn't really smiled since their parents died. "Thanks sis, I better go. Got to get ready, you know."

Hazel let out a big, bright laugh. "Got to look good for those California guys for sure. All right, I'll let you go now. Say hi to Will for me!"

"Will do, bye Zel."

"Bye Genny!"

* * *

Hanging up, Gen set down her phone and took a look around her room. When settling in Will's mansion-designed house, she chose a decent-sized room that was painted a robin's egg blue, her favorite color. A window was at the far end of the room with green curtains, and next to it was a door that leads to her private section of the porch.

She managed to take a lot of her stuff and turn the room into her personal headquarters in only a couple of days. Her favorite green-flowered carpet underneath her bed, pictures of her family before the crash and some friends from her hometown in Virginia all over from her nightstands to her desk and shelves.

One of her most prized possessions was her mother's Aria AW series steel-string acoustic guitar. She used to be a famous singer and she carried her guitar everywhere she went on tour.

That was how their mother met their father again: turns out they were high school sweethearts, but went their separate ways after graduation. When he heard that their mother was in town for a concert, he immediately went to it and managed to get backstage to see her.

Gen had always loved hearing about how her parents got together and someday hoped that she would get her own special love story. So what if she was a romantic? Was it so bad to believe in finding your special someone?

Throwing off her covers, she walked her way over to her white armoire and threw it open. Gen blew two kisses to her posters of James Dean and Judd Nelson of The Breakfast Club (what, she had a bad boy fetish! Sue her!), and grabbed her favorite brown lace up boots, along with a flowered infinity scarf.

Now running to her closet, she opened up the doors and picked out a cream sweater Hazel gave to her for her birthday earlier this year and her favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans. They were covered in paint from when Gen painted a portrait for a school project back in Florida, but that's why she loved them so much.

Gen put her chosen clothes on her bed and rushed off into her bathroom to shower. After a few minutes of scrubbing and deep conditioning, she stepped out in front of her sink wearing her favorite fluffy green towel and smelling like Sea Island Cotton (her favorite Bath and Body Works fragrance).

The steam on her mirror faded away for Gen to see a girl who looked…well, she wasn't exactly sure what to describe her. Her hair was damp and stringy after a thorough rake-through with her towel, framing her thin face.

Straight nose, thin lips, pale skin…all the normal features. What caught her attention, though, were her eyes. They were a pale blue, like the sky on a nice day. Normally, there would be little crinkles near the corners when she laughed or smiled. Now, framed by her thin dark lashes, all that she saw was blankness. No spark or anything, no black or white. Just gray.

Sighing, Gen went back into her room and got dressed. _It'll be okay,_ she thought to herself. _You can do this._

Before putting on her scarf, she put on a necklace her parents gave to her for Christmas the previous year. It had a small owl charm with two diamonds as eyes, and Gen never went anywhere without it.

She could do this. She was going to make this school her best and last. If not for her, for her siblings and parents. Definitely for her parents.

* * *

"Morning sis," greeted Will, watching her walk into the kitchen over a mug of coffee. "Want some coffee?"

"Thank you, I love you so much," she told him while practically pouncing on the coffee pot next her "I Love Art" mug.

Her older brother chuckled in amusement. "No problem; I know how much of a zombie you are if you don't have coffee in the morning."

After piling on a whole lot of cream and sugar (it was the only way she would drink it), Gen sat down on a stool on the side of the Kitchen Island and started slurping her coffee down as though she was dying of thirst.

"Geez Gen, slow down! You don't want to start choking to death now, do you?" exclaimed Will, looking concerned.

"I'm thirsty, give me a break!"

Shaking his head, he said in disgust, "I can't believe how much cream and sugar you put in your coffee."

"I can't believe you drink your stuff black," Gen snarked back while continuing to slurp her coffee. "That alone is seriously nasty."

Will shrugged his shoulders as an explanation while a shadow came over his face. When that happened, it meant he was thinking of their parents.

Gen's smirk faded as regret overcame her. She hated it when her brother got like this because it meant that he blamed himself, and Will was _definitely_ not to blame. Besides he was able to get custody of her, and Gen would forever be grateful that he did.

Even though her favorite sibling was Hazel (she understood her better), Gen was still pretty close with Will. He was the one who taught her how to play pool, who let her kick his ass at football, and who helped her fix up her beloved 1963 Volkswagen Beetle, Herbie (she named him after Herbie the Love Bug).

"I'm sorry Will," she said softly, putting her hand over his. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," he interrupted, sending his sister a small smile. "I know you didn't."

Gen really didn't know how Will was going to go through this all on his own. He was raising his socially challenged sister while making sure that his other sister still got a college education. Yet, he somehow manages to do it with style. Gen was beginning to think that he was secretly a saint or something.

"All right, enough of the mushiness," exclaimed her brother, who began rummaging through the cupboards for something. "What do you want for breakfast? Anything in particular?"

"A big plate of poison with some vodka on the side," Gen said with a completely straight face.

Will glared at her. "Enough with the sarcasm Gen! I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay! Geez, no need to be so snappy!"

"I just need to make sure that you take everything here seriously, especially school. I know you've been doing good with straight A's, but I don't want you to have them slip while adjusting."

Gen looked at her older brother earnestly and said, "I promise I have no intention of letting my grades slip and fall flat on their faces."

"Good," he replied. "Now, breakfast. What would you like?"

She contemplated for a little bit before saying, "I think yogurt and granola's good enough for me."

"Coming right up," said Will while walking over to the fridge.

"Oh, by the way, Hazel says hi," Gen told him just as her phone _ding'd_ with the arrival of a new text message.

"How's she doing?"

"I think she's doing well," she replied while checking to see whom texted. _Missing your beautiful face! Good luck with the new school girlfriend!_ Came the text from her best friend from Virginia, Samantha Brooks or "Sam" as most people call her.

Gen had first met her sweet, kind, and loving best friend when they were in kindergarten; Sam was being teased by one of the boys in their class about her looks (she was part Chinese and part Cherokee), and had started to cry when Gen came up and pushed the boy down, saying that if he was going to mess with Sam, he had to go through her first.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Of course, the two girls were very different from one another. Sam was a complete girly-girl who loved shopping, make-up, and fashion. Not that Gen didn't like all that stuff, of course, but she wasn't obsessed with it like her fashionista best friend.

Gen had always been more natural with her looks, preferring to feel comfortable to looking stylish. However, she did try to make herself look nice when the occasion presented itself.

Today as the first day of school being a prime example.

"That's good," said Will as he prepared her yogurt. Putting on a blank face, he asked, "How's Emma doing?"

Gen started smirking again. Emma Ramsey was Hazel's best friend from home. The two had met in second grade, becoming friends instantly. Like Hazel, Emma was outgoing and had a big heart, but she was also stubborn and had a feisty attitude.

Emma decided to go to Harvard to become a lawyer because, in her words, she wanted to defend the ones who couldn't defend themselves in court. She was badass like that.

Gen and Hazel both knew that their brother was in love with Emma, but he refused to admit it to her, saying she could do better than him. They had both told him to get over himself because Emma was perfect for him, and he was just being a stupid asshat.

Unbeknownst to Will, Emma was in love with him as well and refused to give up on him, saying that he'll get over his stupid, self-righteous self and when he does, she'll be waiting.

"I hear she's doing well at Harvard, putting even the professors to shame," she answered, trying to look innocent. "Why do you ask?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and you should just stop it," stated Will while glaring at his sister. "I was just merely asking how she was faring at Harvard."

"Sure you were," said Gen, rolling her eyes.

Grumbling, her brother handed her the bowl of yogurt while saying that he was going to get ready for work. As he headed off towards his room, Gen started thinking about her first few weeks in Beacon Hills.

* * *

When she had first arrived, Gen mostly just stuck around the house, unpacking her stuff, going through the list of books she had wanted to read for awhile, playing her mom's guitar when she missed her parents (especially her mom) the most, and setting up her new art studio in the basement.

Will knew how much her art meant to her and that it was a great stress reliever as well, so as a surprise, he set up his basement with easels, paints, brushes, some clay, a wheel and kiln, and a giant mural for her to paint on. She was so touched with all the trouble he went through, she acted uncharacteristically by giving her brother a giant hug and kisses in thanks and immediately got started on making the space her own.

While she began to feel more comfortable in her brother's 'humble abode', Gen never really felt like going out to explore Beacon Hills because she knew if she met anyone around, she wouldn't be able to avoid telling them about what happened to her parents. Gen didn't want anyone's pity; she just wanted to _not_ think about it anymore.

However, she had seen a few of her soon-to-be fellow classmates when Will forced her to go out to dinner with him in order to get her out of the house. She spotted a redhead who was dressed in an outfit that Sam would've _killed_ for with two guys. One guy looked like he had just came back from Hawaii and the other guy was _gorgeous_ and totally her type (there was some bad boy underneath that popular jock persona he radiated, she could _feel_ it).

Disappointment soon filled her though when she saw her dream guy kiss the redhead. Gen decided not to dwell on it much since, hopefully, she would be able to avoid them. It was clear that they were popular, the ones who looked down on the little people. Sam was the only popular person she knew, and it would continue to stay that way.

She also met Erica Reyes, whose mom works for her brother (okay, that sounded really weird). She really wasn't what Gen was expecting especially when Will mentioned that she had epilepsy. But when they first met, the two girls bonded over their sass and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the rest was history. She figured it would be nice to have a familiar face where she was going.

On the day they had met, Gen had been down in her studio while Will was at the office. She was in the middle of painting a portrait of Hazel for her sister's birthday when she heard the doorbell ring.

One of the things that Gen hates the most in the world was when people interrupted her art time. Growling under her breath, she marched upstairs to the front door and yanked it open to find a middle-aged woman and a girl about her age standing with wide, fake smiles on their faces.

The woman's fake smile faltered a bit when she saw Gen in her favorite worn, faded pair of overalls that were covered in paint splatters, a white tank top underneath, wavy hair pulled into a messy bun, a makeup-less face with only some mascara on her lashes, and paint covering everywhere on her visible body parts. The girl's smile, however, became more genuine and a snort came out as well.

"Uh… hi," Gen had said, looking at the two in confusion and suspicion.

"Hello there," replied the older woman, fake smile reappearing in full blast. "Am I to assume that you are Genevieve Hart? William's little sister?"

"Yes, that would be me," Gen had replied, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I prefer to go by Gen, though."

"Wonderful! My name is Louisa Reyes, and this is my daughter, Erica. We live a couple blocks down the street, and I work for your brother's company. We wanted to stop by and welcome you to Beacon Hills."

Mrs. Reyes extended her hand, which Gen took hesitantly, giving a strong shake. Erica also extended her hand, which she shook as well. Once that was all finished, Gen turned back to see Mrs. Reyes staring at her with such scrutiny that she felt that she was being judged in a murder trial.

"Can I help you with something?" she had asked at the time, crossing her arms defensively over her body and cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, it's nothing really," replied Mrs. Reyes, waving her hand dismissively. "I just—expected you to be more like your brother or your sister."

Gen felt all of the politeness she contained drain out fast as her eyebrow rose to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"I mean…" Mrs. Reyes drawled in a snooty tone. "I guess you could say that I was expecting you to be more… sophisticated. Your brother being the head of a huge company and your sister studying at Julliard and all."

Erica looked appalled that her mother was uttering so many rude things to the girl in front of her while Gen saw her patience fly straight out the window.

"Well, I guess you could say I was expecting my new neighbor to not be like Snow White's hag stepmother," she retorted back. "But then again, we all can't get what we want now, can we?"

Mrs. Reyes stared at her in utter disbelief before her lips began to curl up into a sneer. "Well, it was certainly nice to meet you," she said and spun on her heels to walk back down the road.

Gen then turned to Erica and snapped, "Are you going to be rude and condescending like your mom too?"

She figured that since her mom was on the receiving end of her explosions, the blonde would follow her in a huff of indignation. That was her expectation, anyways.

Shockingly, though, Erica had simply replied, "Nah, she had what was coming to her. It was about time someone put her in her place."

Gen stared at her for a few moments before a smile lit up her face. "You know what," she had stated, pointing her finger at Erica. "I think that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, my young Padowon."

The blonde let out a laugh and said, "I have to agree with you there since you not only told off my mother by using Disney, but you also brought in Star Wars. That totally means that this was fate."

* * *

And that began their epic friendship. Gen had immediately invited the blonde to come inside, art completely forgotten about. They quickly found out about their love for Buffy while also discussing the pros and cons between Marvel and DC comics (Her siblings did always say that Gen had a secret geek side to her). Gen also managed to help Erica a little bit with her wardrobe because she wanted Erica to feel confident in herself. It didn't matter that she was epileptic; Erica deserved to feel beautiful.

Most of the time, when the girls hung out together, they stayed at Gen's house binge-watching Netflix and eating junk food. However, there were times that they went to the mall for a little shopping and movie time (Captain America had just came out, and they had been super excited to look at not just Chris Evans, but Sebastian Stan as well. Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter was a big factor too).

One time at the mall, they saw the redhead and the two boys Gen had seen with Will a while back. Erica had told her who they were. "That's Lydia Martin," she stated, pointing to the redhead. "The most popular girl at our school. She's also a closeted smarty-pants; don't ask me why. Probably only hides it in order to maintain her reign at school."

"Figures," Gen snorted. She hated people like that, hiding who they were all for something so vapid as popularity. Thank god Sam didn't turn out like that, otherwise they wouldn't have become best friends. "Who are the boys?"

"The one who's all tan and hot is Danny Mahealani, but unfortunately, you cannot ask him out because he is sadly gay," said Erica, who dramatically put a hand to her heart in fake dismay.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Gen, playing along. "Why do all of the hot guys have to be gay?"

"Not all of them," Erica smirked. "The last guy is Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's boyfriend and captain of our lacrosse team which Danny is also on. Be warned though, Whittemore is a total douchebag extraordinaire."

"Lovely," the brunette muttered to herself. "Of course the guy I think is super attractive is a total asshole. Way to go Gen, way to go."

All in all, Gen was glad she met Erica. She had met someone who appreciated her for her secret nerdiness and straightforward, bitchy attitude. It felt nice to be appreciated.

* * *

Another _ding!_ came from her phone, which broke Gen out of her thoughts. Noticing that it was getting late, and she still needed to pick up Erica for school, she downed the rest of her coffee and finished off the last of her yogurt. Running back to the stairs, Gen yelled out, "Will, I'm leaving now. Have a good day at the hellhole you call an office!"

Will shouted something back, probably a retort for her comment, and feeling satisfied, Gen grabbed her bag and actually _skipped_ to Herbie (god, she's so bipolar today).

"Good morning Herbie!" she said to her car while sliding into the driver seat. "Are you ready to kick some ass today?"

This has been her routine with her car since she first got him (yes, Gen calls Herbie a him). She has a pep talk with him, and she knows that it's uber strange, but weirdly enough, it feels good doing that because Herbie won't ever judge her and it's also a bit of a comfort thing.

"Let's go pick up Erica then."

Turning the key in the ignition, Gen felt Herbie purr into life and putting him into drive, she sped out of the driveway and down towards Erica's house.

After only a minute, she pulled up into her friend's driveway and honked the horn, letting the blonde know she was here and waiting. A few seconds later, Erica came out of the front door, looking decent in a pink Avengers t-shirt, ripped jeans, white zip-up hoodie, and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a cool-looking bun, and no make up was present on her face. Getting into the passengers seat, she looked expectantly at Gen.

"Looks good," said Gen, grinning. "You look like a normal teenager. A bit nerdy, but mostly normal."

"Haha, very funny. You ready for the first day?"

 _Am I ready for this?_

Slowly, a fierce determination took over, and Gen turned to Erica saying, "I'm going to kick its ass all the way to Pluto, and don't you dare say it's not a planet anymore because goddammit, Pluto will always be a planet to me!"

* * *

 **So, let me know if you loved it, hate it, or are completely 'meh' about it through reviews, likes, and follows! I honestly cannot wait to hear what you all think, and I will hopefully post a new chapter soon!**

 **Adios my fellow TW lovers!**


End file.
